Traits
Most if not all traits found so far in this mod. Birthsign Birthsign is a trait which all characters have. The Lover This character was baptised under the Lover stars. The Lover shall sweeten the journey as one confronts their fate. Intrigue: +1 Fertility: +10.0% Attraction Opinion: +1 ID: sign_lover The Warrior This character was baptised under the Warrior stars. The Warrior shall prove a stalwart companion when fortune fades. Martial: +2 ID: sign_warrior The Shadow This character was baptised under the Shadow stars. The Shadow keeps hidden from destiny's cunning hounds. [[Intrigue|'Intrigue']]: +1 Learning: +1 ID: sign_shadow The Apprentice This character was baptised under the Apprentice stars. Stewardship: +1 [[Learning|'Learning']]: +1 ID: sign_apprentice The Thief This character was baptised under the Thief stars. The thief guides the steps on the road to destiny. [[Intrigue|'Intrigue']]: +2 ID: sign_thief The Tower This character was baptised under the Tower stars. The Tower proves a stout refuge in times of need. [[Intrigue|'Intrigue']]: +1 [[Stewardship|'Stewardship']]: +1 ID: sign_tower The Atronach This character was baptised under the Atronach stars. [[Learning|'Learning']]: +1 Health: +0.50 ID: sign_atronach The Ritual This character was baptised under the Ritual stars. The Ritual shall give speed upon a star-patterned path. [[Intrigue|'Intrigue']]: +1 Health: +0.50 ID: sign_ritual The Steed This character was baptised under the Steed stars. The steed speeds progress on the road to destiny. [[Martial|'Martial']]: +1 Health: +0.50 ID: sign_steed The Lord This character was baptised under the Lord stars. The Lord proves a faithful patron. Stewardship: +1 Diplomacy: +1 ID: sign_lord The Mage This character bears the sign of the Mage. It would not be wise to test their magical prowess! Learning: +2 ID= sign_mage The Serpent This character has been baptised under the Serpent stars. The Serpent shall sting foes who seek blood Martial: +1 ''' '''Intrigue: +1 ID= sign_serpent Shadowscale This Argonian was baptised under the Shadow stars and is thus a Shadowscale Martial: +1 Intrigue: +1 Argonian Opinion: +1 Lifestyle Lifestyle traits are traits that improve certain skills. They are given after childhood and can be upgraded to legendary status Note: These are all traits that are added with the Elder Kings mod. Blacksmith This character embraces the fiery heat of the forge spending their spare time hammering on pieces of scrap or fine ores to forge weapons, armors, and other items Stewardship = 2 Martial = 1 Combat Rating = 1 ID= blacksmith Engineer This character is intrigues by the mechanics of the world around them and how they can use mathematics and so-called "science" to to improve their lives and perhaps those of others. If the Dwemer were still around this individual might feel right home among them Stewardship = 2 Martial = 2 Learning = -1 ID= engineer Smuggler This character is thrilled by the danger associated with transporting risky contraband wherever they go. They also happen to be very talented at doing so. Intrigue = 1 Diplomacy = 2 Combat Rating = 1 ID= smuggler Saboteur This character is utterly engrossed in planning and executing the total destruction of buildings, monuments, and prized possessions. I'ntrigue = 2' Martial = 1 Combat Rating = 3 ID= saboteur Pirate Name has taken up the misadventurous life of a pirate. Note: In 07_lifestyle_traits it is not marked as a lifestyle. Important? not to you. Intrigue = 1 Martial = 2 Stewardship = 1 Diplomacy = -1 Learning = -1 Combat Rating = 3 Sex Appeal= 10 ID= pirate Gladiator Name has taken up the intense lifestyle of a Gladiator. Physical training and martial combat have become almost daily activities for Name all in preparation for the Arena. Martial = 3 Combat Rating = 5 Health = 0.25 ID= gladiator Racial Traits Ayleid: A Heartland, or Wild Elf. The Ayleids of today are the last remnants of a once proud and decadent Empire of Cyrodiil, which was felled by Slave Queen Alessia in the First Era. Young: Diplomacy: -1 Stewardship: +1 Fertility: -75.0% Health: +1.00 Adult: Diplomacy: -1 Stewardship: +1 Learning: +1 Fertility: -10.0% Ageing: Diplomacy: -1 Stewardship: +1 Learning: +1 Fertility: -25.0% Health: -0.50 Old: Diplomacy: -1 Stewardship: +1 Learning: +1 Fertility: -10000.0% Health: -1.00 Category:Lifestyle Category:Birthsign